Le secret du pendentif de Serpentard
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Le monde d'Hermione va basculer, elle a été adopté. Qui sont ses véritables parents? Quel est ce mystérieux pendentif de Serpentard? Quels secrets renferme-t-il? Quel est le lien avec l'héritage de son meilleur ami Harry? Quel est donc l'héritage magique de Harry? Quels problèmes cela va-t-il engendrer? CaliceHarry! CréatureHarry! Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Le secret du pendentif de Serpentard**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à JK Rowling. Seule c'est histoire est ma propriété exclusive.

 **Bêta correctrice:** I Am the Chocolate Surgeon

 **Remerciements:** Tout d'abord, je remercie infiniment ma bêta "I Am the Chocolate Surgeon" pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont commentée. Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lue.

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle inattendue**

Hermione Granger, 17 ans était couchée sur la pelouse verdoyante de son jardin à l' anglaise avec un livre de sorcellerie concernant les sortilèges pour les sorciers et sorcières experts-expertes qui était ouvert sur son ventre. Elle se reposait au-dessous du chêne familial dans l'herbe fraîche bien tondue. L'herbe lui chatouillait la plante de ses pieds. Le vent frais et doux lui caressait son visage et faisait légèrement voltiger son top et sa jupe. Elle regardait le ciel avec les nuages qui se déplaçaient avec aisance dans l'atmosphère, en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la guerre où Harry (son meilleur ami depuis leur première année à Poudlard la meilleure école de sorcellerie) a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort. Elle avait cru qu'Harry était mort lui-aussi, mais non ou si en quelque sorte, il était revenu de la mort. Il leur avait dit qu'il s'était retrouvé à la gare King Cross qui était lumineuse et toute blanche.

Harry lui manquait cela faisait bien trois voir quatre mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Il avait décidé de voyager un peu avant de recommencer sa septième année à Poudlard. La bataille finale contre Voldemort avait eu lieu en mai et Harry supportait mal l'annonce de tous ces morts dont notamment celle de Rémus, son parrain de substitution et sa femme Tonks qui avait eu un enfant Teddy. Harry se sentait mal pour son filleul comme lui, Edward ou plutôt Teddy se trouvait orphelin à l'âge tendre de dix mois. Elle savait que Harry préparait la venue de Teddy chez lui, car Andromeda avait dur de s'occuper de son petit-fils qui ressemblait très fortement sa fille unique. Il lui rappelait sans cesse l'assassinat de son mari, de son beau-fils et de sa fille par les mangemorts.

Elle était contente que Harry et Ginny ne sortent plus ensemble malgré les incessantes demandes de cette dernière. Ginny n'aimait pas son meilleur ami d'un véritable amour. Elle voulait sortir avec lui uniquement parce qu'il était riche, beau, gentil, compatissant et qu'il était le portrait craché du prince charmant montant un beau étalon blanc et qui venait sauver la princesse en danger. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la cadette des Weasley avait été bercée de l'histoire de Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Depuis cela, elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle sera la prochaine Lady Potter. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Harry ait toujours refusé qu'ils soient ensemble et depuis sa quatrième année, Harry avait découvert qu'il était gay. Il était sorti avec Cédric Diggory pendant le tournoi des quatre sorciers. Ce ne l'avait pas étonnée lorsque Harry s'était effondré en larmes sur le corps décédé de son petit ami à la fin de la troisième tâche. À cette époque, elle était l'une des seules à savoir que les deux étaient en couple avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'une des jumelles Patil, celle qui était à Gryffondor avec elle. Elle s'était fortement rapprochée de Parvarti et elle était très rapidement devenue sa meilleure amie ou plutôt comme des sœurs, inséparables. On aurait pu les qualifier de sœurs d'âme, car une ressent ce que l'autre éprouve. Comme le dit si bien la citation latine de Virgile dans l'Enéide "unanimam sororem" ou une autre citation "alter ego", qui veut dire un autre moi.

Quant à la guerre, elle était belle et bien finie pour le plus grand bien de tous que se soit aussi bien du côté de la lumière que celui des ténèbres. Mais elle avait laissé de terribles cicatrices encore béantes pour certains et certaines. Après cette guerre, Hermione a aidé à rénover et à remettre en état la célèbre école de magie "Poudlard". Ils avaient utilisé une quantité phénoménale de sortilèges pour la remettre en état, mais la magie noire laisse toujours des traces sur des objets, des lieux tout comme sur des personnes.

En ce qui concerne ses relations, Hermione était toujours très proche de Luna puisqu'elle sortait avec Neville, un autre de ses amis Mais, par contre, elle s'était fort éloignée de Ron. Ils avaient rompu après la guerre. Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé très rapidement une nouvelle petite copine Lavande, pas si nouvelle que ça puisque c'était sa copine avant Hermione. Cette Lavande est une sale Griffondor qui est arrogante, avare, autoritaire, collante (et pas qu'un peu, un vrai pot de colle, pas étonnant que son patronus, pas très réussi, soit une limace !), bruyante, calculatrice, manipulatrice, dégoûtante, hypocrite, méprisante et profiteuse. Enfin bref, tout les défauts du monde. À sa manière, elle était pire que Drago Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive pour penser ça de cette fouine ? Il est prétentieux ! Tout de fois, elle pense au plus profond de son âme que ce n'est quand même pas sa vraie nature puisqu'il a sauvé Harry lorsqu'ils étaient emprisonnés dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle croit qu'il se cache derrière un masque et qu'il maîtrise royalement ses sentiments. Mais bon, ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit terriblement prétentieux, arrogant, manipulateur, ... Et magnifiquement beau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à penser à se fouineur de malheur ?

Ce début de mois de juillet, avait bien commencé. Il faisait chaud et beau.

Après cette boucherie héroïque, Hermione avait grandi et ses cheveux qui étaient autrefois indomptables étaient devenus souples. Ses formes étaient devenues plus harmonieuses et Hermione s'habillait beaucoup mieux qu'avant, elle se mettait plus en valeur. Elle était aussi devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle portait à cet instant une mini-jupe argentée comme son collier ainsi qu'un top azur de la même couleur que ses tongs.

* * *

 **By Hermione**

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand ma mère Jeanne m'appela. Je me levai en refermant mon précieux livre. Je me rechaussai de mes précieuses tongs que Luna m'avait offertes pour Noël. Je me dépêchai de me déplacer avec aisance jusqu'à ma mère tant aimée. J'arrivai dans le salon, mais m'arrêtai net quand j'aperçu ma mère en pleurs et mon père qui ne disait rien comme d'habitude cependant, ses yeux le trahissait.

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?_

 _Des idées où est parti Harry en voyage ?_

 _A-t-il un petit-ami ? Si oui, qui, des propositions ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que ses parents vont-ils lui annoncé ?_

 _D'autres avis ? Des question ?_

 _N'hésitez pas !_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple Tom et Harry ~_


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

**Le secret du pendentif de Serpentard**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à JK Rowling. Seule c'est histoire est ma propriété exclusive.

 **Bêta correctrice:** I Am the Chocolate Surgeon

 **Remerciements:** Tout d'abord, je remercie infiniment ma bêta "I Am the Chocolate Surgeon" pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont commentée. Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lue.

 **Chapitre 2 : Adoption**

Mon père prit la parole en premier. Sa voix était grave et sèche. Je sentais qu'il se retenait de pleurer mais les hommes et leurs fiertés masculine l'en empêcha.

\- "Hermione, nous avons quelque chose à t'avouer, c'est très important ... Ne nous en veux pas, s'il te plaît ! On l'a fait pour ton bien."

\- "Papa, maman que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Est-ce que je dois appeler l'ambulance ?"

\- "Non, Hermione. Il ne s'agit pas de ça."

\- "Vous me faites peur là. Parlez pour qu'on en finisse pour une bonne fois."

\- "Hermione, ma chérie, tu sais qu'on t'aime du plus profond de notre être."

\- "Oui, maman, mais pourquoi vous me dites cela ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe bon sang ? On dirait que vous avez une attaque."

Comme réponse Jane, ma mère me tendit la lettre qu'elle avait en main. Sa main était tremblante. Je pris précautionneusement la lettre et la regarde. L'écriture était fine et délicate et lui disait quelque chose... C'était la mienne, pas exactement car je n'écrivais jamais en vert. J'écrivais toujours soit en noir, en bleu, en gris et soit en rouge. (car Ron et Ginny insistaient pour j'écrive avec la même encre qu'eux) Mais jamais en vert malgré que se soit sa couleur préférée. Cette couleur était celle des Serpentards et jamais je n'écrirais dans la couleur du blason de la maison de ses pires ennemis. Après de brèves hésitations, je pris la terrible décision de lire cette lettre qui allait changer ma vie à jamais.

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, ça veut dire que tu es enfin prête à entendre_

 _ce que je vais te dire:_

 _Il y a 17 ans environ, j'ai eu de magnifiques jumeaux, un petit garçon et une petite fille mignonne et délicate comme une rose qui vient d'éclore._

 _Oui, je pense que tu l'as deviné ... tu es ma fille._

 _Ton frère et ta petite sœur (cette dernière rentrera cette année à Poudlard) se réjouissent de te voir enfin parmi nous._

 _Tu te demandes bien sûrement pourquoi on t'as fait adopter !_

 _A l'époque où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-nom était au pouvoir, jusqu'à ton ami Harry le tue, les filles étaient mal vues car, soi-disant, elles étaient trop faibles et ne devaient servir qu'à faire perdurer les lignées des sangs-purs. Les filles étaient données en mariage au plus offrant dès l'âge de seize ans. Une fois mariées, elles devaient tomber le plus rapidement enceintes afin de faire voir le jour à une nouvelle génération de mangemorts._

 _Si tu te poses la question, nous n'en sommes pas, notre famille est neutre depuis des années, mais avec des tendances sombres après tout notre noyau l'est. Les personnes se méfiaient de nous à cause de notre neutralité. Pendant une guerre, il est très difficile de rester dans la neutralité et de ne pas choisir un camp. Par mesure de précaution, nous avons préféré t'éloigner de nous afin que tu sois en sécurité._

 _Mais, à peine un an après ta naissance et celle de ton jumeau, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-nom a été défait, c'est pourquoi tu as une petite sœur._

 _Cependant, il était dangereux de te récupérer car nous savions comme certains qu'il n'avait été vaincu que pour quelques années et puis ton ami Harry la battu une bonne fois pour toute, c'est pourquoi, nous te récupérons que seulement maintenant._

 _J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop et nous en sommes très désolés. Tu peux nous croire. Nous savons que tu aimes ta famille adoptive, mais nous aimerons que tu reviennes à la maison... Nous avons une terrible envie de te revoir._

 _J'espère que tout cela ne te brise pas trop le cœur, mais nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde._

 _Alors demain, nous viendrons te chercher vers 10 heures._

 _À demain Hermione,_

 _Melissa et Mars Z._

* * *

Je pris une grosse coulée d'air pour garder mon sang-froid mais chose perdue, ça ne me fis que m'énerver encore plus. Et des perles argentées coulèrent et roulèrent sur mes joues devenues rosées. Mes yeux finirent par être assez vite inondés. Pourquoi, quand je pleurais, mes yeux devenaient tout rouges ? Heureusement, pour moi, ils ne gonflaient pas et mon mascara ne coulait pas. Je m'exclamais avec déception.

\- "Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit, et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? De plus, pourquoi vous m'aviez menti pendant 17 ans. Pour quelle raison ?"

\- "Nous ne voulons pas t'embêter avec ça et ça fait 17 ans qu'ils n'ont pas pris contact avec nous, on pensait qu'ils t'avaient oubliée."

\- "Ah oui. Vous l'espériez... Vous êtes égoïstes, vous n'aviez pas un seul instant pensé à eux et à moi. Pourquoi ?"

\- "Mais nous on t'aime de tout cœur et cela à jamais. De plus, on te considère comme la fille qu'on n'a jamais eu et qu'on aura jamais. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'on t'aime et qu'on t'aimera à jamais."

\- "Ça ne changera rien ! Vous m'avez menti sans cesse jusqu'ici."

Je ne voulais pas continuer à discuter ou plutôt se disputer avec eux, ni de les voir, cela me faisait trop mal, alors, je pris par conséquent la meilleure décision qui me venait à l'esprit à cet instant précis: partir me réfugier dans ma chambre afin de pleurer en paix. Ainsi que de leur en vouloir jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme pour m'avoir menti depuis dix-sept ans et de ne m'avoir rien dit sur mes parents biologiques. En ce qui en soi, était une mauvaise réaction, mais dans mon état on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?_

 _Qui sont les véritables parents d'Hermione ?_

 _Comment Hermione va réagir face à ses parents biologiques_

 _puis face à son jumeau et sa petite sœur ?_

 _Sa vie changera-t-elle ?_

 _Trouvera-t-elle le bonheur au sein de sa véritable famille ?_

 _D'autres avis ?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple Tom et Harry ~_


	3. Chapter 3: Une nouvelle famille

**Le pendentif de Serpentard**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à JK Rowling. Seule c'est histoire est ma propriété exclusive.

 **Bêta correctrice:** I Am the Chocolate Surgeon

 **Remerciements:** Tout d'abord, je remercie infiniment ma bêta "I Am the Chocolate Surgeon" pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont commentée. Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lue.

 **Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle famille**

\- "Hermione, dépêches-toi tes parents arrivent dans 3 minutes", m'appela ma mère.

\- "Oui, j'arrive. Je suis en train de descendre avec ma valise, 2 secondes."

« BOM! BOM! »

Ma valise dégringola les escaliers. J'y peux rien si elle pèse des tonnes ! Ce n'est guère facile d'y faire rentrer sa bibliothèque, sa garde-robe ainsi que toutes ses affaires venant de Poudlard.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je dépose ma valise et m'assois dans le canapé moelleux rouge. Mes parents adoptifs s'assirent à côté de moi. Je remarque que ma mère était stressée, cela se voyait, elle tirait sur un fil décousu de sa chemise. Mon père lui, cachait encore bien ses sentiments mais on voyait bien à son expression qu'il n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

J'entendis un léger bruit de vent, suivi d'un « PLOP » qu'une ou plusieurs personnes étaient en train de transplaner ici. Deux personnes apparurent soudain sous mes yeux, je suppose qu'ils étaient mes parents biologiques, ils étaient les seules personnes attendues. Ils étaient très beaux, rien n'avoir avec moi. Je ne leur ressemblais guère. Ma mère biologique avait des cheveux noirs et mon père biologique en avait d'une belle couleur brune. Mais ma génitrice avait des yeux marron en amande contrairement à mon géniteur qui les avait bleue. Leur peau était d'une belle couleur basanée, des purs Italiens. Ma mère avait des traits fins et délicats avec des pommettes hautes. Ils étaient très beaux et richement vêtus. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et un beau sourire apparu sur leurs lèvres.

\- "Bonjour, Hermione, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ?"

\- "Bonjour Mme Mellissa et M. Marc. Je vais bien merci."

\- "Oh Hermione, ma chérie, s'il te plaît appelle nous tout simplement maman et papa."

\- "Oui, d'accord."

\- "Tu as sûrement beaucoup de questions à nous poser mais ça devra attendre un peu... Dis au revoir à Mme et M. Granger, nous devons y aller."

J'embrasse ma mère qui pleurait et mon père qui portait toujours ce masque dépourvu de sentiments. Je pris le bras de mon nouveau père qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole et ont transplana devant un magnifique manoir.

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?_

 _Qui sont ses mystérieux parents biologiques ?_

 _Qui son jumeau qu'elle a côtoyé à Poudlard ?_

 _S'entendra-t-elle avec lui ?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple_

 _Tom et Harry ~_


	4. Chapter 4: Les Zabini

Le secret du pendentif de Serpentard

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à JK Rowling. Seule cette histoire est ma propriété exclusive.

 **Bêta correctrice:** I Am the Chocolate Surgeon

 **Remerciements:** Tout d'abord, je remercie infiniment ma bêta "I Am the Chocolate Surgeon" pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont commenté(e)s. Un grand merci a ceux qui l'ont lu.

 **Mot de la bêta-correctrice :** je vous remercie également, vous, les lecteurs de cette fiction, pour le soutien que vous apportez à l'auteur. En espérant que la suite vous plaira ;3

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et que ce chapitre vous plaise :)_

 **Chapitre 4 : Les Zabini**

En arrivant devant le gigantesque manoir, je vis qu'il était entouré d'un magnifique mur très épais et haut sur lequel gravissait toutes sortes de plantes grimpantes. De plus, derrière le manoir, je découvre une forêt très dense qui avait l'air de danser et de se réjouir de ce vaste territoire. La gigantesque demeure était entouré d'un immense jardin, séparé en plusieurs parties : il y avait le jardin anglais, grec ancien, français et japonais. Parfois, des grandes réceptions se déroulaient dehors, dans le jardin français ou japonais. Dans tous ses jardins, il y avait des fontaines représentant des personnages mythiques, des lacs, des étangs, des petits ruisseaux ainsi que des grands labyrinthes de haies. Mais il y avait aussi des fleurs bien diverses et variées qui créait une harmonie en symbiose avec les éléments non naturels. En effet, elles apportaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus à l'ambiance fantastique des lieux... Il fallait dire que l'endroit ne manquait vraiment pas de charme.

Je m'y baladerai un peu plus tard, ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Je ramènerai un ou deux livres, un bon thermos rempli de thé je m'y vois déjà assise contre le tronc d'un arbre.

L'entrée était un immense porche avec des rosiers rouges, oranges, jaunes, verts, bleus, mauves, roses, bruns, gris et noirs grimpants et enlacé les uns dans les autres. Le seuil était fait de marbre et il y avait pareillement un escalier de quelques marches qui guidait les visiteurs après avoir suivi un chemin pavé de fleurs.

La porte était quant à elle en chêne et fer forgé, dont les poignées représentaient des serpents majestueux.

Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, le manoir était des plus sophistiqués mais également des plus luxueux. Rares étaient les pièces où il y avait peu de décorations, en effet, les pièces possédaient énormément de parures : statues de marbre blanc ou en ivoire apparenté à de l'or, tableaux peint par de grands peintres sorciers ainsi qu'une énormité de lustres de cristal qui reflétait la lumière du jour...

* * *

Ma mère Mélissa prit la parole quant je finis d'admirer mon nouveau chez moi ...

\- "Te voilà chez toi, ma chérie."

Je détaillai tout, c'était magnifique, une beauté venant de mes rêves les plus fous.

\- "C'est superbe", m'exclamai-je.

Ma mère eu un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffe le cœur et qui vous réconforte.

\- "Mais tout d'abord ma chérie, nous allons te rendre ta véritable apparence."

\- "... quoi, ce n'est pas ma vraie apparence? Vous plaisantez, j'espère!"

\- "Non et entre autre, vu que ton frère jumeau est aussi à Poudlard, nous avons du changer ton apparence pour que ce ne soit pas trop flagrant. Et que les personnes ne se posent pas trop de questions. Cela aurait été fort embarrassant."

Ma mère prit sa baguette et me lança un sort que je ne connaissait pas (ce qui est très rare). Quand je rouvris les paupières, je rencontra mon regard dans la glace que mon père venait de me tendre. J'avais des traits fins et mes yeux en amandes était devenus bleus. Ma peau était maintenant basanée. Quant à mes cheveux, ils étaient restés bouclés mais ils sont devenus souples et fins ainsi que la coloration de mes cheveux qui était avant d'un beau châtain, était devenue brune et plus exactement d'une belle couleur chocolat. Maintenant, je voyait ma ressemblance flagrante avec mes parents, nous nous ressemblons très fortement.

-"Voilà, une chose faite! Et maintenant, as-tu envie de connaître ton nouveau nom de famille ?"

\- "Oui, cela me ferais très plaisir."

\- "C'est Zabini."

Ce nom m'était familier sans m'être agréable à l'oreille mais je ne savais plus du tout qui le portait...

* * *

Quand je sortis de ma chambre enfin prête, je me cogna à quelqu'un, qui s'exclama très étonné.

\- "Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! Granger est ma sœur !"

Quand je leva ma tête, je vis d'où m'était familier le nom Zabini c'était le nom de Blaise, le meilleur ami de mon pire ennemi Drago Malfoy, alias la fouine.

\- "Quoi, mais... c'est impossible que tu sois mon frère !"

\- "Et bien si. Maintenant que tu es ma sœur, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je m'excuse de m'être comporter comme ça avec toi. Excuse-moi, de t'avoir fait autant souffrir pendant 7 ans. Pardonne moi."

\- "Oh là, si ce n'est pas rapide ça. Et tu me dis pardon. Je dois rêver là. Pincez-moi!"

\- "Voilà!" Blaise me pinça.

\- "Aïe! Mais tu es fou!"

\- "Mais, tu as demandé que je te pince, alors je l'ai fait. Faut savoir ce que tu veux soeurette."

-" D'accord! Je vais y réfléchir... C'est fort étonnant et inattendu venant de ta part."

\- "Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse."

\- "...Bon d'accord, je te pardonnes mais pas à Malfoy ni aux autres. Mais, c'est bien parce que tu es... mon frère..."

\- "Merci beaucoup Hermione ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir emmerder à Poudlard. Mais j'ai changé, là-bas j'étais un être vraiment horrible un Serpentard quoi."

\- "Non, tu n'était pas horrible, je ne te voyais que comme le laquais de Malfoy et quelqu'un qui me méprisait car j'étais une sang de bourbe."

\- "Mais tu ne l'es pas et tu ne l'a jamais été. De plus, tu es ma sœur ma sœur jumelle ! Et donc tu es ainsi une sang pure d'une famille illustre. Et tu sais quand on appartient à Serpentard, il faut apprendre à se faire respecter. C'est notre devise."

\- "Ça te va si on fait la paix et qu'on recommence tout à zéro ? Mais attention, aucune entourloupe !"

\- "Bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiète pas."

\- "Allez viens. je vais te présenter à ta petite sœur Capucine. Tu vas voir, elle est adorable."

\- "Elle était à Poudlard ?"

\- "Non, elle était à Beauxbatons en troisième mais cette annéesi, elle va à Poudlard pour y commencer ça quatrième année..."

* * *

Quant j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salon en compagnie de Blaise, le sourire de ma mère et de mon père envahirent leurs visages porcelaines. Je sentis quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule quand je me retournai, je vis une adorable jeune fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à notre père plutôt qu'à notre mère.

\- "Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Capucine."

\- "Bonjour Capucine. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer! Blaise m'a parler de toi."

\- "C'est vrai ?"

\- "Oui, il ma dit que du bien sur toi !"

Et c'est comme ça qu'on commença notre discussion. Nous parlons pendant une vingtaine de minutes si ce n'est pas plus...

* * *

Plus tard ...

\- "Hermione, je suis contente que tu t'entende bien avec ta sœur et ton frère. C'est pourquoi, je suis désolé d'interrompre votre conversation. Mais, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer Hermione nous avons organisé une fête en ton honneur, demain, tu y rencontra ta marraine ainsi que ton parrain."

\- "Merci beaucoup."

Mon cœur explosa de bonheur comme un feu d'artifice ma nouvelle vie semble tellement meilleure.

J'étais d'ailleurs tellement heureuse que je leur administra une accolade et une bise.

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?_

 _Alors sa famille était les Zabini, attendu ou non ?_

 _Aimez-vous la nouvelle apparence de Hermione ?_

 _Et son charmant frère est Blaise, un Serpentard, houlà là là !_

 _Une fête, rien que ça pour commencer une nouvelle vie..._

 _Et Drago, il arrive quand, une idée ?_

 _D'autres avis ? Des questions ?_

 _N'hésitez pas !_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple_

 _Tom et Harry ~_


	5. Chapter 5: Une fête de bienvenue

**Le secret du pendentif de Serpentard**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à JK Rowling. Seule cette histoire est ma propriété exclusive.

 **Bêta correctrice:** I Am the Chocolate Surgeon

 **Remerciements:** Tout d'abord, je remercie infiniment ma bêta "I Am the Chocolate Surgeon" pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont commenté(e)s. Un grand merci a ceux qui l'ont lu.

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une fête de bienvenue

Le lendemain matin

Je trouvais ça génial que mes parents m'organisent une fête. Mais je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver au milieu de ses serpents que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Le pire, c'est que Malfoy vient ce matin, mais je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure. L'horreur! C'est pourquoi, j'ai envie de profiter un maximum de ma journée avec ma nouvelle famille avant que cette fouine se pointe et vienne tout gâché comme à son habitude. En bref, j'espère que cette journée ne sera pas trop catastrophique.

Alors que je descends, je le vois ! La fouine est déjà là, zut alors...

Oh non, c'est pas vrai, il m'a déjà remarquée... pas de chance, il m'a reconnue également.

\- "C'est pas vrai Granger est ta sœur, t'as vraiment pas de bol mon pote..." dit la fouine à mon cher frère.

\- "Et moi, je n'ai pas de chance que mon cher frère ait un ami de ton genre, ma très chère fouine bondissante." Rétorquai-je à son intention.

* * *

By Drago

\- "Alors, tu vas me dire, qui est ta sœur pour finir ? Tu commence à m'énerver là. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas patient."

\- "Non, tu le sauras quand tu la verra" dit- il avec un sourire moqueur.

J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense et qui est cette mystérieuse sœur donc il me parle sans arrêt et avec fierté.

\- "Allez ... Elle est au moins canon après tout c'est ma jumelle."

\- "Oh que oui."

\- "Et je la connaît ?"

\- "Oui."

\- "Qui ça pourrait bien être... Tu pourrais au moins me donner un autre indice !"

\- "Voyons voir, elle est très jolie, très intelligente et très studieuse."

\- "Est-ce qu'elle au moins à Poudlard?"

\- "Ouais."

-"Elle est en même année que nous ?"

\- "Oh que oui et je t'assure que tu la connaît vraiment très très bien."

Son sourire ne ce fit que s'accentuer.

Ça faisait maintenant une quarantaine de minutes que j'étais arrivé et que je poireaute. J'essaie toujours de trouver l'identité de sa magnifique sœur jumelle qui d'après lui, je connais très bien.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

\- "Ah, j'entends ma sœur descendre les escaliers tu pourras enfin baver sur elle." Dit-il en commençant à se prendre d'un fou rire.

Je me retourne vers la porte et... Bon sang pas elle !

\- "C'est pas vrai Granger est ta sœur, t'as pas de chance mon pote !"

Même si elle avait changé d'apparence, je pouvais la reconnaître grâce à sa posture.

\- "Et moi, je n'ai pas de chance que mon frère possède un ami comme toi, ma chère fouine." Décida-elle de rétorquer à mon intention.

Cela ne fit qu'aggraver le fou rire de mon traître d'ami.

\- "Ah, ah, ah ! Celle là, elle était excellente sœurette. Tu l'as bien clasher." s'exclama Blaise, hilare. Sa sœur et lui se tapèrent dans la main pour se féliciter de m'avoir enfin clouer le bec. Et il rajouta sur un ton de reproche :

\- "Drago, ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'as pas appris à la connaître mais Hermione est une sœur géniale. Tu ne sais pas à quel point !" Dit-il en rééclatant de rire.

\- "C'est une sang de bourbe," m'exclamai-je.

\- "Non, plus maintenant, et au fait, elle ne l'a jamais été mec. Alors arrête de l'appeler comme ça De plus, maintenant, elle est une sang pure et une Zabini, et cela même si elle portait un autre statut de sang et un autre nom de famille. De plus, Hermione est ma sœur et donc reste poli avec elle."

\- "Ouai c'est vrai. Désolé , je ne voulais pas vraiment te blesser mais tu peux comprendre mon... choc..."

Je me retourne en disant cette phrase et je m'aperçois qu'elle avait en réalité changé. Elle était devenue magnifique. Là, mon chère Blaise avait raison.

* * *

By Hermione

Quand Malfoy me traite de sang de bourbe, ça ne me touche pas beaucoup vu que j'ai eu l'habitude d'être insultée par lui pendant ces sept années scolaires. Mais là, c'était assez surprenant, car la fouine vient de me faire des excuses ! Des excuses alors qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais!Je ne peux pas y croire. Je clignais des yeux surprises et encore sous le choc. J'ai envie de faire un croix tout de suite sur mon calendrier pour m'en souvenir toute ma vie. De plus, mon frère avait pris ma défense contre cette fouine de malheur qui était de plus son meilleur ami. D'une certaine manière, je m'apaise et mon cœur se réchauffe. Peut-être que cette journée ne sera pas si terrible que ça ?

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir mis des heures à se préparer pour le bal tant attendu...

J'avais fini de m'habiller pour ma fête. Je portais une belle robe de bal bleue marine qui allait parfaitement avec mes yeux et mes cheveux. Le buste en soie lisse était séparée de la jupe volantée en dentelle par un ruban en dentelle recouverte de perles nacrées bleues, blanches et grises. J'avais également aux pieds de splendides escarpin blancs nacrés. J'avais bouclés mes cheveux et j'avais fait un tresse avec mes cheveux de devant et je l'ait attachée juste au dessus de ma tête presqu'au niveau de mes yeux. Derrière mes cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules et derrière mon dos. Quand je sortis de ma chambre, Blaise m'attendait déjà devant ma porte appuyé contre le mur tapissé avec des couleurs bordeaux. Il portait un bel ensemble. Un pantalon noir avec une chemise couleur nacre afin de contraster avec ma robe.

\- "Nous devons entrer ensemble avec notre petite sœur ainsi qu'avec Drago. C'est le protocole." me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en me prenant le bras avec lequel je prenait appui afin de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

Je tord ma tête pour apercevoir ma petite sœur accompagnée de la fouine. Capucine portait une robe dont le buste était blanc scintillant avec un bandeau en soie noir au niveau de la ceinture et la jupe était rose poudrée. Elle avait des chaussures à haut talons noir. Malfoy quant à lui une chemise noire ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. Heureusement qu'il avait simplement coiffé ses cheveux au peigne et qu'il n'y avait pas ajouté du gel comme il en avait l'habitude durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Ses cheveux comme il les portaient maintenant étaient très beaux. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser de lui comme ça. Bon, pense à autre chose, maintenant Hermione comme au fait qu'on commence à descendre les escaliers et qu'il ne faut pas que je me torde la cheville.

Mon frère et moi, nous nous tenions par les bras pour descendre les escaliers en premier. La fouine et ma sœur Capucine descendirent juste derrière nous.

La salle du séjour était bondée. Il y avait pleins d'élèves de Serpentard avec leurs parents et frères et sœurs ainsi que des adolescents faisant ou ayant fait leurs études dans d'autres écoles comme Beaubâtons ou Durmstrang par exemple.

J'aperçois de loin mes parents qui étaient sur une estrade en train de faire un discours en mon honneur. Ma mère me sourit pour m'encourager et mon père fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut.

* * *

Plus tard ...

Mes parents s'approchèrent de moi et me prièrent de les suivre.

-"Hermione, ma chérie. As-tu envie de connaître ton parrain et ta marraine ?" me demanda ma mère

J'hoche la tête d'anticipation.

Ma mère me fit signe de la suivre. On traverse la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande de m'arrêter.

\- "Hermione! Voici Narcissa Malfoy qui est ta marraine et Severus Rogue qui est ton parrain. Je crois que tu les connais déjà même si c'était dans des mauvaises conditions." J'était étonnée. Je n'avais vu que deux fois de ma vie Narcissa malfoy, le mère de la fouine. Le première fois était lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Et la seconde fois quand on avait été kidnappé Harry, Ronald et moi par les raffleurs et amener au manoir Malfoy quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Quand à rogue, et bien, il était mon professeur de potions durant cinq ans et celui de défense contre les forces du mal lors de ma sixième année. Dans les deux cas, je les avais vus dans des contextes publics et non privés. Et connaissant les règles des sangs-purs que ma petit soeur m'avait expliqués, je savais qu'ils portaient un masque en public et ne se montraient pas tels qu'ils étaient.

\- "Bonjour Hermione. Heureuse de te revoir. Désolé pour la dernière fois et pardonne-moi pour ne pas l'avoir su avant. J'aurais pu te protéger de ma sœur Bellatrix."

\- "Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Après tout, je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai vue que quelques fois et de loin... euh... donc... je peux t'appeler marraine ?"

-"Oui ! Bien sûr Hermione."

Narcissa s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras et elle pleura.

-"Hermione... je suis tellement désolée."

-"Ce n'est rien..."

Elle avait l'air sincère et d'être quelqu'un de bien.

-"Oh merci Hermione...merci beaucoup. On prévoie une sortie entre nous, ça te convient ?"

J'aperçois Rogue qui venait d'arriver à nos côtés et qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé il n'avait plus ses cheveux gras ni ses vêtements dénués de joie. Tout de fois, ils restaient noirs et lui allaient jusqu'au épaules. Il prit la parole.

\- "Hermione, étant directeur de la maison Serpentard, je ne pouvais pas te traiter autrement et de plus, je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais ma filleule. Je pensais que tu étais morte à ta naissance comme nous tous, en tout, c'est ce qu'avait dit tes parents à l'époque."

\- "Peu m'importe maintenant."

\- "Tu peux me tutoyer, « parrain » ou « Severus » me suffise."

\- "Je veux bien t'appeler Severus mais c'est un peu trop tôt pour vous appeler parrain."

\- "Je comprends."

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée ...

Je discutais avec Capucine, Pansy et Millicent dans ma chambre. Blaise lui discutait avec Drago, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle dans sa chambre.

-"Alors Hermione. Pour toi quel est le plus beau garçon de Serpentard ?" me demanda Pansy.

\- "Le plus beau ? Je ne sais pas... À vrai dire, je n'y avais jamais fais attention tu sais."

-"C'est vrai que c'était plutôt des injures qu'on se lançait à la place de compliments. Allez ! Il y en a qu'en même bien un qui te plaît ?"

-"Non... Enfin oui ! Interdiction de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre !"

\- "Allez ! Allez ! Allez !" M'encouragèrent mes nouvelle amies et ma sœur.

Après une longue hésitation je lâche :

\- "...Drago"

\- "Ah ! Ah ! On le savait."

\- "Oh arrête de te moquer Pansy... Et toi alors ?" je souris à l'idée de me venger.

\- "Personnellement je trouve que la garçon le plus canon... C'est ton frère !"dit Pansy

\- "Quoi ? Blaise ? Je pensais que tu préférais Malfoy..." elle sourit

-"Oui, ça c'était avant mais j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi donc..."

-"Ah."

-"Tu sais que Millicent est attiré par Nott." Me dit Pansy.

-"C'est pas vrai... C'est une blague..." Millicent devient une magnifique tomate mûre

-"Bah quoi !" s'exclama l'intéressée "Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat..."

-"Mais il est tellement superficiel !" dis-je en même tant que Pansy.

\- "C'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme !" dit Millicent.

Un fou rire éclata.

* * *

By Drago

Nous les entendîmes rigoler.

-"Je me demande ce qui se passe..." demandais-je.

-"Qui sais. Elles rigolaient peut-être de toi, non ?" dit mon meilleur ami.

-"Ou de toi !"

On rigole tous ensemble

-"On va parler des filles. Laquelle préfères-tu Goyle?"

\- "Daphné Greenghass."

On éclate de rire. Goyle gêné, décide de répliquer :

\- "Moi, c'est peut-être Daphné Greenghass mais Crabbe, c'est sa sœur cadette d'Astoria."

\- "Tu pouvais pas la fermer ?!" S'exclama Crabbe avec un gâteau encore en bouche.

\- "Beurk Crabbe, la prochaine fois que tu parles, attends de ne plus rien avoir en bouche. Ça nous permettra de ne pas avoir envie de déglutir notre repas. Franchement tu essayes de battre Weashmoche pour savoir qui est le plus dégoutant quand vous mangez" dis-je.

Crabbe décida de se défendre en me mettant sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- "Et toi, j'ai vu que tu relookais Hermione. Elle a l'air de te plaire hein ?"

\- "Même avant, elle me plaisait. C'est pourquoi, je m'acharnait sur elle. Je ne devais pas montrer mes sentiments envers elle. Après tout, un Malefoy ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments en dehors du cercle familial et de ses amis. Mais le fait qu'elle me tienne tête tout le temps, ça ne me facilitait pas le travail..."

-"Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle quand on était en troisième et qu'elle t'en a collée une !" dirent Crabbe et Goyle en rigolant

\- "C'est ça... Rigolez..." dis-je

\- "Sérieux ?! Tu ne m'as rien dit. J'aurais trop voulu être là. C'est sûr que dorénavant, je vous collèrent aux baskets pour ne pas manquer quelque chose d'aussi marrant."

\- "u n'oserais pas, si ?"

\- "Oh que si. Je ne manquerais jamais une occasion pour bien me marrer, mon vieux."

\- "Ou sinon j'appelle Pansy et elle te collera sans cesse. Tu verras !"

\- "L'horreur... Tu sais bien que je suis gay comme Théo..."

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?_

 _Alors que pensez-vous du bal ?_

 _Une fête, rien que ça pour commencer une nouvelle vie..._

 _Et la rencontre avec Drago ?_

 _Qui a en vue Blaise et Théo ?_

 _Pauvre Pansy, sait-elle pour l'orientation de Blaisinou ?_

 _Drago arrivera-t-il à séduire Hermione ?_

 _D'autres avis ? Des questions ?_

 _N'hésitez pas !_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple_

 _Tom et Harry ~_


	6. Chapter 6: Le pendentif de Serpentard

**Le secret du pendentif de Serpentard**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à JK Rowling. Seule cette histoire est ma propriété exclusive.

 **Bêta correctrice** : Je suis le chirurgien chocolatier

 **Remerciements:** Je suis le chocolatier pour ses corrections et ses conseils. Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui ont fait cette histoire et qui ont été commentés (e) s. Un grand merci à ceux qui sont lu.

 _Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre 6: Le pendentif de Serpentard**

Le lendemain de ma fête ...

 _Par narrateur externe_

Le lendemain matin, vers 9h30, Hermione se réveille sous les rayons du soleil qui filtissent à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle sort de son lit bien chaud et confortable puis s'étira comme un pacha. Elle mit ensuite un peignoir beige au-dessus de son pyjama en soie couleur de soie.

Hermione rentra alors dans la salle de bain, se dévêtit, pendit fils peignoir vert argenté et prit sa douche qui lui fit un bien fou et détendit ses muscles endoloris. Elle mit ses vêtements: un pantalon slim argenté avec des escarpins émeraudes ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur. Elle laissa ses cheveux blonds en cascade derrière son dos après avoir coiffé un pendentif au moins une demi-heure si elle était emmêler durant sa nuit agitée. Elle descend dans la cuisine à l'italienne et elle correspond à la sœur Cappucine et à ses parents. Blaise et Drago sort pas encore descendus. Elle donne à manger en mangeant un café et des fraises mais aussi en utilisant un bon jus d'orange pressé ainsi qu'un bon chocolat chaud dans lequel elle trempe une tranche de douleur tanninée de confiture.

Dès qu'elle prit sa troisième gorgée de jus, son frère et Drago descendirent les escaliers. Blaise lui dit bonjour et lui donna un gros bisou baveux quant à Drago, il la salua d'un hochement de tête avec un petit sourire. Sous l'œil amusé de leur parents, de leur sœur et de Drago, son frère et elle tartinèrent leur tartines de confiture aux fraises de la même manière et en même temps, ensuite, ils les trempèrent dans leur bol respectif de chocolat chaud. Leur famille et Drago rigolent sans savoir se reprendre.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Hermione et Blaise en même tant.

-Ce qu'il y a, dit nos parents. C'est que mes jumeaux se ressemblent tellement, qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent même pas.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ta façon de manger bizarre, mais qu'en il y en a deux s'est encore plus étrange. Dit Drago en rigolant encore plus.

Blaise et Hermione commencèrent à se disputer amicalement en disant de ne pas faire comme lui ou comme elle.

* * *

Après le déjeuner...

 _By Hermione_

\- Hermione.

\- Ouiii. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important et te léguer un objet qui te revient de droit.

\- D'accord. Mais quel est-il ?

\- Ton pendentif de naissance. Dans notre famille, depuis des générations, chaque enfant issu de la lignée Zabini, se voit offrir dès la naissance: un pendentif. Ce pendentif est un collier ancien et puissant. Il possède en lui un peu de magie afin de protéger son porteur. Ces pendentifs ont tous un pouvoir qui leur sont propre. Ton rôle sera de le découvrir car il t'aidera dans la vie.

Elle lui tendit le pendentif. Il était magnifique, brun à l'intérieur avec un serpent vert dessiné puis argenté à l'extérieur, signe de la maison Serpentard.

\- Merci beaucoup mère. Il est magnifique.

\- Surtout Hermione ne le perd pas, il est primordiale que tu le gardes sur toi en permanence.

\- Bien sûr, mère.

\- De plus, ton pendentif est vraiment spécial, il appartenait à la fille de Salazard Serpentard.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il n'avait eu qu'un garçon, en tout, c'est ce que disent tous les livres sur l'Histoire de la magie !

\- En effet, c'est ce qu'ils disent mais c'est parce qu'ils ont préféré ne pas en parler.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que, elle était la fille de Salazar Serpentard, et qu'elle était en couple avec l'un des fils de Godric Griffondor auquel elle était fiancée. Ce dernier était un homme bon. Cependant son frère, Jess, qui était jaloux d'eux, ruina leur couple.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on ne l'a pas mentionné.

\- Quand Jess lui fit croire que son fiancé Charles la trompait depuis plus d'un an et qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ça l'a détruite. Du coup, Salazar a décidé de se venger sur son meilleur ami qui est donc Godric Griffondor en lui gâchant son rêve. Rêve qui est d'accepter des sangs de bourbe à Poudlard. Le père d'Harmonia, Salazar décida de créer le chambre secrète que tu connais bien.

\- Oui. Celle où il y a eu le basilic.

\- En effet, la jeune fille qui sortait à présent avec Charles était une sang de bourbe. Salazar n'avait rien contre eux au début mais le fait que cette femme gâche la vie de sa fille était inacceptable. Il décida donc de créer un monstre qui aurait la capacité de tuer les sang de bourbe. Ce monstre était un basilic, qui devient emblème de Salazar car ce serpent était le plus puissant de sa race et en était le roi. Ce serpent pouvait tuer une personne par le regard.

\- Il pétrifiait aussi ses victimes à la place de les tuer quand elles regardaient le reflet de ses yeux jaunes via un miroir, une flaque d'eau ou un appareil photo, ...

\- En effet, une arme parfaite. Mais, il est mort un peu avant de le lâcher. Godric eut vent de ses plans et le tua afin de protéger son fils et sa belle fille. Et il ensevelit alors la chambre de son meilleur ami dans les égouts au-dessous des toilettes des filles. Il nomma cette pièce : « La chambre des secrets » car personne ne pourrait plus la trouver. Quant aux appartements d'Harmonia, celle-ci les cacha afin que seule son élue pourrait y rentrer afin de découvrir tous ses secrets. Salazar a eut le temps de se réfugier dans la pièce qu'il a crée afin de lâcher sa bête mais il mourra avant de prononcer ses derniers mots en fourcheland afin d'accomplir sa vengeance. Quand sa fille apprit pour l'assassinat de son père, elle mourut de chagrin à ce qu'on dit.

\- Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais, quand est-il pour les autres fondateurs?

\- D'abord Rowena a eu une fille avec le Duc Birgham que tu connais sûrement bien, elle est appelée Héléna ou La Dame Grise. C'est avec elle que la lignée des Serdaigles s'est éteinte. Ensuite, Helga Pousouffle s'est mariée au ministre de la magie Alarick Potter et puis à William Smith. Pour Salazar, c'est beaucoup plus complexe. Il avait trois enfants. Un garçon et deux filles. Sa fille ainée Harmonia est morte avant d'avoir eu des enfants et son frère s'est marié à sa petite soeur. Ils ont eu deux enfants qui se marièrent tous deux ensemble et ce schéma se reproduit ainsi jusqu'à Mérope Gaunt. Elle eut un fils avec un moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor. Elle nomma son fils du même nom et prénom. Son fils devient Voldemort et sa lignée se finit avec sa mort. Godric quant à lui, avait beaucoup d'enfants et a encore quelques descendants en vie comme ...

\- HARRY !

\- Bien sûr, Godric Griffondor a d'abord eu un fils Gabriel avec une descendante de Morgane Le Fey. Mais cette dernière est morte en couche. Il a donc élevé seul son fils. Gabriel s'est marié à l'une des filles de Helga. Il quitta l'Écosse avec sa femme qui était alors enceinte pour aller vivre dans un petit village qu'il appelle « Godric's Hollow » en l'honneur de son père. Là, il prit le nom de jeune fille de sa femme. Il devient alors Gabriel Potter et à ce jour, ton ami Harry est son dernier descendant. Le deuxième fils de Godric. Charles se maria à une sang de bourbe et ont en ce jour beaucoup de descendants. Quant au dernier fils Jess, il ne se maria jamais et fût tué par une de ses nombreuses amantes avec lesquelles il eut plusieurs enfants.

\- Tout ça, c'est bien intéressant. Mais pourquoi pas l'ouvrage dans l'histoire de la magie?

\- Parce que Charles et Jess ont empêché cette époque de leur vie. Ils ont donc fait disparaître toutes les traces et les preuves pour ça tombe dans l'oubli. Mais certains amis et proches des familles des fondateurs transmirent la véritable histoire qui se racontent de génération en génération au sein de leur propre famille. C'est pour cela que je te l'apprends. Voilà tu sais tout à présent.


End file.
